Zwischen zwei Wolken
by N1k
Summary: Nach zwei Jahren trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher.
1. Chapter 1

_Zwischen zwei Wolken_

_Disclaimer: __Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Zusammenfassung: __Nach zwei Jahren, trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher. _

_Anmerkung:__ Wer „In dir verlaufen" gelesen hat, der mag hier, zumindest im Aufbau, Parallelen sehen. Auch diese Geschichte ist inspiriert von einem Album, und zwar von „Zwischen Heimweh und Fernsucht" von Pohlmann. Einzelne Szenen dieser FF geistern mir auch schon ewig im Kopf rum und ich denke jetzt ein Konzept gefunden zu haben, das schlüssig ist und vielleicht sogar Canon tauglich. _

_Außerdem gibt es einfach keine guten HG/GW-FFs, die die Ereignisse aus Band 7 berücksichtigen. Da musst ich mir das eben selbst zusammenschreiben :-)_

**Kapitel 01: Zwischen Heimweh und Fernsucht**

_Ich habe Durst  
Ich habe Durst auf wahre Liebe  
Bin auf der Straße nach Haus  
Siehst du die Geister  
Siehst du die Geister in mir zerren  
Ich werde mich öffnen und versperren vor dir  
Zwischen Heimweh und Fernsucht steht mir der Sinn_

Hermine schaltete in den vierten Gang und der Motor des alten Mercedes begann zu heulen. Sie liebte diesen Wagen, der vor sehr langer Zeit mal ihren Eltern gehört hatte und nun eigentlich nur noch durch buchstäbliche Magie zusammengehalten wurde. Er bedeutete Freiheit und Unabhängigkeit und obwohl sie überallhin apparieren konnte, mochte sie diese Art des Reisens am liebsten. Sie hatte drei Stunden Fahrt vor sich, bis sie bei ihren Eltern ankommen würde und sie hatte das Fenster auf der Fahrerseite herunter gekurbelt, so dass der Wind sich nun in ihrer Locken verfing. Es war immernoch furchtbar heiß und obwohl Hermine einen Kühlungszauber hätte sprechen können, wollte sie doch genau dieses Gefühl genießen. Sie drehte das Radio lauter, um ihren eigenen Gesang zu übertönen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und versuchte dann alle Gedanken an Ron weit weg zu schieben. Es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war einfach noch zu wütend und enttäuscht und verschämt. Er hatte sich aufgeführt, als wäre er immer noch der pubertierende Junge in Hogwarts.

Es war einer dieser Donnerstagabende gewesen, an denen sie mit ein paar Freunden ausgegangen waren, einfach in einen Muggelpub, in denen es den Leuten egal war, wenn man über die Bestimmungen zur Haltung verschiedener magischer Wesen sprach. Hermine hatte von ihren Plänen gesprochen, die Rechte der Hauselfen zu verbessern und von den vielen Leuten, die sie täglich im Ministerium kennen lernte und Ron hatte diesen gelangweilten Blick gehabt, der Hermine dazu brachte ihre alten Gewohnheiten auszukramen und wieder zu der nervigen 12-jährigen Besserwisserin zu werden, die irgendetwas von _„Levi-oh-saah" _redete. Schließlich hatten sie sich den Rest des Abends angeschwiegen und alle um sie herum, waren seltsam peinlich berührt gewesen. Und als sie zu Hause gewesen waren, hatte Hermine gefragt, warum Ron sich immer so idiotisch aufführen musste, wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit sprach und er hatte ihr unterstellt, dass sie ihn genau dafür hielt, für idiotisch und das sie ja auch keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde, um das zu zeigen. Hermine hatte darauf gesagt, wenn er das glaube, dann hätte es alles auch keinen Sinn und er hatte „fein" gesagt und war gegangen. Und jetzt saß Hermine in ihrem Auto. Sie hatten nicht noch einmal miteinander geredet. Hermine hatte frei genommen und war losgefahren.

Sie wusste, dass es kindisch war und das all das in einer Stimmung der Aggressivität und Streitlust gesagt worden war und normalerweise tat Hermine Granger soetwas nicht, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt immer die Vernünftige zu sein. Sie liebte Ron, aber sie konnte nicht über die Dinge hinwegsehen, die zwischen ihnen standen. Es war nicht ihr erster Streit gewesen und Hermine hatte jedes Mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass es nicht richtig war. Aber sie hatten einen Punkt erreicht, an dem keiner mehr bereit war nachzugeben.

Hermines Mobiltelefon klingelte. Ihre Eltern hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie so ein Teil besaß, damit sie sie einfach erreichen konnten. Als sie abnahm, war da aber nicht die angenehm vertraute Stimme ihrer Mutter, sondern die hysterische und mit Schluchzern durchzogene Stimme von Molly Weasley.

„Hermine?", brüllte sie ins Telefon. Hermine fuhr links ran und hielt das Telefon ein wenig weiter weg vom Ohr.

„Molly? Was ist passiert?" Sie hatte die Nummer auch einigen Freunden und Bekannten gegeben, damit sie im Notfall erreichbar war. Und wenn Molly diese Nummer gewählt hatte, musste es sich um einen Notfall handeln.

„Hermine, wo in Merlins Namen steckst du?", durch Mollys Panik klang auch ein wenig Verärgerung.

„Unterwegs", antwortete Hermine knapp „was ist denn los?"

„Ron", schluchzte Molly „hatte einen Unfall beim Aurorentraining."

Hermine hielt die Luft an.

„Ich komme sofort, wo seid ihr?" Sie begann bereits den Wagen auf der leeren Landstraße zu wenden.

„Im Sankt Mungos. Bitte komm schnell, er braucht dich jetzt." Molly hatte aufgelegt.

Er brauchte sie? Was sollte das heißen? Hermine ließ den Motor erneut aufheulen und fuhr zurück nach London. Es war bereits dunkel, als sie in ihre gewohnte Parklücke einbog. Als sie den Wagen abgeschlossen hatte, verlor sie keine Zeit und apparierte vor den Haupteingang des Sankt Mungos.

Ooo

George Weasley war einer der ersten gewesen, die im Hospital ankamen, er war noch vor seiner Mutter dort gewesen. Harry war in den Laden gerannt gekommen und hatte hektisch davon erzählt, dass Ron beim Training einen schweren Unfall gehabt hatte. Erst hatte George gedacht, dass Harry sich einen Scherz erlaubte, aber dann hatte er die Panik in seinen Augen gesehen. Er hatte den Laden zu gemacht und war mit Harry losgestürmt. Und jetzt stand er in der Ecke eines Krankenzimmers und starrte auf die leblose Gestalt seines Bruders. Seine Mutter saß daneben und strich Ron fortwährend über den Kopf. Sein Vater war auch da gewesen, hatte aber wieder fort gemusst und Ginny kümmerte sich um den völlig aufgelösten Harry, der in der anderen Zimmerecke hockte.

Als Hermine ins Zimmer trat, war George der Erste, der sie bemerkte. Sie sah völlig unpassend aus in ihren Shorts, dem ärmellosen Shirt, den Slippers und der der Sonnenbrille, die auf ihrem Kopf thronte. Ihre braunen Augen wurden immer größer, als sie den blassen und bewusstlosen Ron sah.

Molly Weasley war aufgesprungen und hatte sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, die ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

„Oh Hermine, wo hast du denn nur gesteckt? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Ach, das ist alles so furchtbar." Molly erwartete keine Antwort von Hermine, sie war schon wieder an der Seite von Ron.

„Ach mein Liebling, Hermine ist da. Jetzt wird alles wieder gut."

Hermine wurde es mit einen Mal bewusst. Molly und die anderen hatten keine Ahnung. Verdammte Scheiße, was sollte sie denn jetzt machen? Sagen, dass Ron und sie gar nicht mehr zusammen waren und dass sie besser gehen sollte? Das konnte sie doch nicht machen. Das würde Molly das Herz brechen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte sie schließlich.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihr jemand antwortete. Es war Harry, der sie mit einem merkwürdig schuldbewussten Gesicht ansah.

„Wir waren in der Kammer."

Hermine wusste, dass damit der Trainingsraum der Autoren gemeint war. Es handelte sich um eine Dunkelkammer, in der mehrere Kampfsituationen simuliert werden konnten. Dabei waren die Auroren durch verschiedene Schutzzauber geschützt, so dass die auf sie abgefeuerten Flüche keine Wirkung hatten. Es ging mehr darum Reflexe zu trainieren.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", drängte Hermine nun.

„Irgendwas muss bei den Schutzzaubern schief gegangen sein. Ron hat die volle Ladung abbekommen und ich konnte nicht dazwischen, weil ich dämlicherweise einen Schildzauber gesprochen hatte und nicht durchkam."

Hermine nickte. Sie trat an Rons Bett. Warum zur Hölle musste er sowas gerade jetzt bringen?

Ooo

Hermine hockte an Rons Bett. Sie wusste, dass alle das von ihr erwarteten und was hätte sie auch sonst tun sollen. Molly hatte ihr angeboten mit in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Nun, eigentlich hatte sie sie fast gezwungen, aber Hermine hatte sich herauswinden können. Sie wollte nur weg, aber wie hätte sie das erklären sollen? Mittlerweile waren alle gegangen und sie saß schweigend in diesem verdammten Krankenzimmer. Die Tür öffnete sich und Hermine dachte zunächst, es sei wieder Molly, die sie dazu bringen wollte mitzukommen. Aber es war George Weasley, der sie aus sorgenvollen Augen anblickte.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen, Hermine. Du hast hier gar nichts verloren."

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte sie wissen.

„Meine Mom mag eine idealistische Träumerin sein, aber jeder andere sieht, dass du nur hier bist, weil du denkst, dass du musst."

Hermine fühlte sich ertappt.

„Ich...", begann sie, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte.

„Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", bot George an.

Hermine zögerte. Sie wollte nicht zurück in die Wohnung, die sie mit Ron teilte.

„Wenn du willst, können wir auch was trinken gehen", bot George an, der ihr Unbehagen bemerkte.

Hermine lächelte.

„Nein danke, ich will jetzt nicht unter Leute." Sie wollte sich irgendwo verkriechen. George betrachtete sie immer noch und Hermine blickte ihn nun ebenfalls an.

„Sag mal, hast du Feuerwhiskey im Haus?", fragte sie schließlich.

George grinste.

„Soll das 'ne rhetorische Frage sein?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Zwischen zwei Wolken_

_Disclaimer: __Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Zusammenfassung: __Nach zwei Jahren, trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher. _

**Kapitel 02: Wenn die Nacht beginnt**

_So ungewiss auch die Zukunft ist  
So ungewiss das Schicksal uns ereilt  
Meine Sinne sind geschärft und mir sagt das Echolot  
Ich ziele in die Hoffnung und alles wird gut  
Hab keine Angst wenn die Nacht beginnt  
Wenn es dunkel wird und die Zeit dir verrinnt  
Ich kann spüren wie du tiefer fällst  
Doch jetzt halt ich dich  
Du kannst dir sicher sein  
Ich höre dich Hilfe schreien_

George stellte zwei kleine Gläser mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit auf den kleinen Couchtisch. Hermine, die es sich in den weichen Kissen des Sofas gemütlich gemacht hatte, griff nach einem und hob es an.

„Auf Freunde mit Feuerwhiskey", sagte sie und kippte den Inhalt des Glases hinunter. Der Alkohol brannte auf ihrer Zunge, doch der Schmerz scheuchte alle Gedanken aus dem Gehirn. Auch George hatte sein Glas geleert und füllte nun nach. Er ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken und betrachtete Hermine aufmerksam. Er kannte sie so nicht und er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Sie leerten ihr zweites Glas, aber keiner von beiden merkte eine nachhaltige Wirkung.

„Wo wolltest du hin Hermine?", fragte George nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Zu meinen Eltern", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Wieso? Was hat Ron diesmal angestellt?"

Hermine zögerte und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, sodass ihr die wilde Lockenpracht ins Gesicht fiel.

„Er hat nichts angestellt", sagte sie leise.

„Komm schon, ich hab dir Feuerwhisky gegeben, was ist passiert?"

Hermine strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und atmete durch.

„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube wir haben uns getrennt."

„Du brauchst mehr Whisky."

Sie nickte, seufzte und begann schließlich zu erzählen.

ooo

Hermine starrte in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers. George hatte ihr das gemütliche Bett überlassen und schlief im Wohnzimmer. Hermine schwirrte der Kopf. Der Whisky hatte sie müde gemacht, doch sobald sie sich hingelegt hatte, hatte sie gespürt, wie Übelkeit in ihr hochstieg. Wenn sie die Augen schloss, begann sich alles zu drehen und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als wolle er explodieren. Jetzt starrte sie ins Dunkle und versuchte einen Punkt zu finden, den sie fixieren konnte, damit sie wieder Halt fand. Rons Gesicht schwirrte vor ihr. Blass und regungslos in einem Krankenbett. Es war ihre Schuld. Die ganze Sache war ihre Schuld. Wenn sie nicht überstürzt abgehauen wäre, wenn sie sich nicht im Streit von ihm getrennt hätte... Sie kannte Ron doch, er ließ sich von so vielen Kleinigkeiten aus der Ruhe bringen, wie sollte er denn einen vernünftigen Schutzzauber zu Stande bringen nach so einem Streit. Sie spürte die Tränen, die heiß ihre Wange herunterliefen und schniefte.

„Hermine?"

Kurz dachte sie, dass Ron in der Tür stand, aber dann wurde ihr klar, dass es George war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie konnte nur seine Silhouette erkennen, die an den Türrahmen gelehnt stand. Nicht ganz so groß wie Ron, aber kräftiger, weniger schlacksig. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, brachte aber keinen Ton raus.

George bewegte sich auf sie zu, schaltete eine kleine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch an und hockte sich vor sie.

„Ich kann auch nicht schlafen", sagte er, erhob sich, ging einmal ums Bett und setzte sich neben sie.

„Es ist meine Schuld", brach es aus Hermine. Sie wagte es nicht George anzusehen, spürte nur seine nackte Schulter an ihrer. Er schlief anscheinend mit freiem Oberkörper, sie nur in einem dünnen Top.

„Das ist Unsinn, Hermine", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ron ist furchtbar emotional und wenn ihn etwas beschäftigt oder bedrückt, dann kann er sich nicht mehr aufs Wesentliche konzentrieren. Ich weiß das, ich kenne ihn. Ich hätte ihn nicht einfach zum Training gehen lassen sollen, wenigstens ich hätte vernünftig sein sollen."

„Hermine, hör auf. Ron ist erwachsen, ihr habt euch gestritten, er ist gegangen. Schluss!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und George spürte die Bewegung ihrer Haare an seinem Arm.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Ich hätte es verhindern können... wenn er... wenn er nun..." Sie konnte nicht weiterreden. Der Gedanke war zu groß und zu schrecklich, um ihn auszusprechen.

George schwieg und Hermine merkte, obwohl sie ihn immer noch nicht ansah, dass sich seine Miene veränderte, sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an.

„Das darfst du nicht denken. Das macht dich kaputt." Er sprach mit einem solchen Nachdruck, mit einer solchen Wahrhaftigkeit in der Stimme, dass Hermine nicht anders konnte, als ihren Kopf zu drehen und ihn anzusehen. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so ernst gesehen. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren angespannt und seine Zähne aufeinandergepresst. Seine Nasenflügel waren leicht gebläht und seine Augen... Hermine konnte nicht ausmachen wohin sie blickten. Es war als würde er in eine andere Welt starren. Für einen Moment war sie gebannt von seinem Anblick, dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus.

„George?", fragte sie leise. Er schaute sie kurz an, wand den Blick dann aber wieder ab.

„Als Fred gestorben ist... ich hab gedachte, dass ich etwas hätte tun müssen, dass ich ihn irgendwie hätte retten können und das alles meine Schuld war, weil ich es nicht getan hatte. Weil ich nicht da war"

Hermine hob zaghaft die Hand an sein Gesicht und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht immer noch, oder?", fragte sie zaghaft. Ein Lächeln, das etwas angestrengt wirkte, legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Nein", sagte er knapp. Dann atmete er tief ein und wieder aus und es war als würde etwas von ihm abfallen.

„Und du darfst das auch nicht denken, verstanden? Außerdem wird Ron wieder, glaub mir."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz. George seufzte, streckte seinen Arm, um ihn um sie zu legen und zog sie an sich. Seine Bewegungen waren anders als die von Ron, fiel Hermine auf, als sie ihren Kopf vorsichtig an seine Schulter legte.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Was willst du denn machen?", stellte er die Gegenfragen.

„Ich weiß nicht... jedenfalls nicht so tun, als ob alles zwischen Ron und mir super wäre."

„Na ja, ich fürchte, dass wird kaum einer hören wollen."

„Ich fühle mich so egoistisch. Ich kann doch jetzt nicht einfach sagen: 'Ach übrigens, Ron und ich haben uns getrennt. Macht's mal gut.'"

„Nein das wäre nicht sehr Hermine-typisch", sagte George mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Verdammt!"

„Ich hab dich noch nie so viel fluchen gehört, wie heute Abend", stellte George fest.

„Wir...", begann Hermine, brach dann aber ab. George blickte auf sie hinunter.

„Was?"

„Wir haben ja auch noch nie so miteinander geredet."

George dachte einen Moment nach.

„Du hast recht. In Hogwarts mussten wir ja auch immer auf der Hut vor dir sein." Es trat erneut eine kurze Stille ein.

„George?", sagte Hermine, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Mhhhh"

„Du und...Fred...habt ihr mich in Hogwarts... na ja... konntet ihr mich nicht leiden?" Diese Frage war so kindisch, aber sie brannte ihr einfach unter den Nägeln.

George lachte. Das war eine sehr Hermine-untypische Frage.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", wollte er wissen. Sie schwieg, es war einfach zu peinlich.

„Nun, Miss Granger, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, haben Sie nicht sehr viel dafür getan, um in unserer Gunst zu stehen, aber... ich konnte dich trotzdem leiden, wenn es dich beruhigt."

Hermine wurde rot und wusste nicht so recht warum.

„Aber Hermine, ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass es dich kümmern würde, ob dich jemand leiden kann. Mal abgesehen von Ron natürlich."

Hermine schwieg beharrlich, aber George spürte, wie sie sich wieder ein wenig verspannte.

„Ich vermisse ihn", sagte sie schließlich.

„Willst du ins Sankt Mungos?" George wollte sich bereits erheben, aber Hermine machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, also ließ er sich zurück sinken.

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich vermissen den Ron von damals. Ich vermisse, wie es damals war."

„Er war genauso ein Idiot wie heute."

„Jaaaa, aber es war anders. Ich dachte immer, wenn er es erstmal begriffen hat, dann wird alles gut, dann könnte uns nichts mehr trennen, aber..." Sie seufzte und kuschelte sich, ohne das es ihr wirklich bewusst war enger an George. Dieser schwieg. Er wusste was sie meinte, er kannte dieses Gefühl. Diese bittere Enttäuschung, wenn Dinge sich nicht so entwickelten, wie man es erträumt hatte. Wenn sich nichts änderte, egal wie sehr man es sich wünschte. Er schwieg, hielt sie nur fest und als er schließlich merkte, dass sie eingeschlafen war, schaltete er die Nachttischlampe aus, ließ sich nach unten in die Kissen sinken und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zwischen zwei Wolken_

_Disclaimer: __Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Zusammenfassung: __Nach zwei Jahren, trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher. _

_Anmerkung:__ Bitte entschuldigt die lange Pause, ich denke meine Muse ist aber zurück und hoffe, ich kann euch mit regelmäßigeren Updates versorgen._

**Kapitel 03: Wenn ich wüsste was du fühlst**

_Jetzt steh ich vor dir und bring kein Wort raus mich dir zu erklären  
Du scheinst so groß, so uferlos  
Und der Blues heult aus den Gräbern und fragt mich unentwegt unentwegt  
Weil ich immer an dich denken muss  
Ob es dir nicht auch so geht_

George Weasley erwachte mit Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper schien aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Sein Kopf schmerzte und machte den Eindruck als wolle er zerspringen. Seine Schulter schien unter einem gewaltigen Druck zerquetscht zu werden und er glaubte, den dazugehörigen Arm nie wieder spüren zu können. Sein Knie tat weh und fühlte sich seltsam verrenkt an. Kurz schlug er die Augen auf, aber auch das brachte nur neuen Schmerz und er stöhnte auf. Daraufhin nahm er ein weiteres Geräusch war, das nicht von ihm stammte und er begann sich zu erinnern, wo er war und was geschehen war. Durch den Schmerz hindurch bahnten sich klare Gedanken einen Weg in sein Bewusstsein. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, weil er Feuerwhisky in sich hineingeschüttet hatte. Sein Knie tat weh, weil er in einer unbequemen Haltung eingeschlafen war und der Druck auf seine Schulter ging von einem schweren Kopf aus, der darauf ruhte. Hermine Grangers Kopf, der dort die ganze Nacht gelegen haben musste und die Blutzufuhr zu seinem Arm eingeschränkt hatte. Und dann wurde ihm die Situation schlagartig bewusst. Hermine Granger war hier. Sie lag in seinem Bett, noch immer an seine Schulter gelehnt. George schlug erneut die Augen auf, was er promt wieder bereute, doch dieses Mal hielt er sie offen. Licht sickerte in das kleine Schlafzimmer und George begriff, dass er wirklich wach war. Er musste zugeben, dass es sich gar nicht so schlecht anfühlte mit Hermines Kopf an der Schulter aufzuwachen – wenn man von den ganzen Schmerzen mal absah. Er ertappte sich selbst bei diesem Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch bescheuert, er musste noch betrunken sein.

Er versuchte, Hermines Kopf vorsichtig von seiner Schulter auf das Kissen umzubetten, was ihm zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gelang. Er bewegte sich langsam und leise, er wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, sie zu wecken. Er schlich zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Merlin, wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine so schöne Frau in seinem Bett gehabt? Ihre Locken fielen sanft um ihr Gesicht, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet und ihre Lippen sahen weich aus. Unter ihrem dünnen Top zeichneten sich ihre runden Brüste ab und George musste sich zwingen den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Er drehte sich um und verließ endgültig das Schlafzimmer. Er brauchte jetzt eine Dusche.

Ooo

Hermine wachte auf, weil sie merkte, dass etwas fehlte. Ihr erster Gedanke galt Ron. Es war kein sehnsüchtiger Gedanke, eher ein antrainierter. Sie blinzelte einige Male und schaute sich dann um. Es dauerte etwas länger, bis sie begriff, wo sie war. Sie setze sich auf und rieb sich mit einer Hand die Augen. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich dabei, was man jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da ihr Haar alles verdeckte.

Ihr nächster Gedanke galt George. Warum war sie nur hierher gekommen? Was hatte sie sich denn dabei gedacht? Sie schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und dachte kurz darüber nach, einfach zu dissapparieren. Aber das wäre kindisch gewesen und außerdem wusste sie nicht, wo sie hätte hingehen sollen.

Sie hörte Wasser rauschen. Jemand duschte. George duschte. George war eine Tür entfernt und nackt. Hermine erschrak. Hatte sie sich George gerade nackt vorgestellt? Was war denn nur mit ihr los? Sie sprang aus dem Bett und wühlte in ihrer Tasche nach ihren Lieblingsshorts, die sie sich schnell überzog. Sie wollte ungern nur im Slip durch die Wohnung laufen. Als sie in der Küche ankam, hörte sie, wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete und sie hielt kurz die Luft an.

„Was hältst du von Frühstück?", fragte George, der seltsamerweise in einen Bademantel gehüllt war.

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und fragte sich, was sie erwartet hatte. Vielleicht, dass er nackt aus dem Badezimmer kam?

„Hermine?"

„Äh ja, Frühstück, gute Idee."

„Super, wenn du möchtest kannst du jetzt ins Badezimmer und ich zaubere hier ein bisschen."

„Fein", sagte Hermine und verschwand schnell.

Ooo

George war stolz auf sich, dass er Hermine nicht allzu sehr angestarrt hatte, warum trug sie denn nur Shorts? Wusste sie nicht, dass man freien Blick auf ihre Beine hatte, wenn sie die Dinger trug? Oh Merlin und was für Beine. George frage sich, wie sich diese Beine um seine Hüfte gepresst anfühlen würden und ließ promt eine Tasse fallen.

So ging das nicht, er musste aufhören _so_ über Hermine nachzudenken. Sie hatte sich grade von seinem Bruder getrennt, um Himmels Willen!

Ooo

Als Hermine wieder in die Küche kam, war sie angezogen, genau wie George auch. Frühstück stand auf dem Tisch und Hermine sog den Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee ein.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", frage George ruhig.

Da war sie, diese große Frage und der Gedanke an Ron.

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Hermine zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich zurück in unsere Wohnung."

„Aber das willst du nicht, oder?", wollte George wissen und versuchte Hermine in die Augen zu sehen. Sie erwiederte den Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, am liebsten würde ich mich verstecken."

„Verstehe...na ja, du könntest auch hier bleiben, wenn du willst."

George blickte sie fragen an, er was sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie das Angebot annahm oder schlimmer noch ablehnte.

„Danke, aber...", Hermine fiel kein Aber ein. Jedenfalls keines, das sie überzeugte.

„Aber?"

„Kein Aber! Ich würd gerne hier bleiben." Sie lächelte, wusste nicht, ob sie die Entscheidung nicht bereuen würde.

„Schön." Mehr brachte George nicht raus.

Ooo

Irgendwie hatten sie es geschafft zu frühstücken ohne eine peinliche Stille aufkommen zu lassen und nun stand George hinter der Theke seines Ladens und starrte ins Leere. Es war Samstagvormittag und der Laden war mehr als voll. Doch George sah die vielen Leute gar nicht, er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass seine Mitarbeiterin Melony ihn schütteln musste.

„Mr Weasley?", frage sie verunsichert. „Gilt der Sommersonderpreis auch für die bereits reduzierte Ware?"

George blickte sie einen Moment an, als würde er sie nicht kennen, dann nickte er kurz und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

„Ja, der Sommersonderpreis gilt für alle Artikel. Entschuldige mich, Melony. Ich...muss kurz ins Lager", brachte er schließlich heraus und verschwand.

Leise fluchend schloss er die Tür zum Lager hinter sich und ließ sich auf einem Stapel Kartons voll mit Feuerwerk nieder.

„Was ist nur mit die los, George Weasley?", fragte er sich selbst. Er kannte Hermine schon ewig und immer war sie nur ein Anhängsel seines Bruders, schließlich fast soetwas wie eine zweite kleine Schwester geworden. Und jetzt? Jetzt war ihr Bild in seinem Kopf und weigerte sich zu verschwinden. Und sie würde in seiner Wohnung sein für wer weiß wie lange. Was sollte er denn tun?

Die Tür zum Lager wurde sanft geöffnet und Melony steckte ihren Kopf herein. Ihr blond gelocktes Haar erinnerte ihn an Hermines Mähne und George seufzte. Melony schob sich zur Tür herein und schloss sie leise.

„Was ist denn los George?", wollte sie wissen. Sie kannte ihn nun schon so lange, dass er ihr kaum etwas vormachen konnte.

„Ist es wegen deinem Bruder?", mutmaßte sie.

George blickte sie schuldbewusst an und schüttelte den Kopf. Melony grinste schief und kam auf ihn zu. George musste lächeln, es war dieses spitzbübische Grinsen, dass ihn dazu veranlasst hatte, sie einzustellen und schließlich mit ihr zu schlafen. Für kurze Zeit hatte er geglaubt, sich in sie verlieben zu können, aber das hatter er nicht. Sie war wunderbar in jeder Beziehung, aber Schmetterlinge hatte es nie gegeben. Und als er ihr das gesagt hatte, hatte sie gelacht und ihm gestanden, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Sie schätzten und mochten einander, vertrauten sich und konnten über die gleichen Streiche lachen. Vielleicht liebten sie sich auf eine gewisse Weise, aber sie waren nicht verliebt.

„Hab ich mir doch gedacht. Den Blick kenn ich doch. Da ist ein Mädchen stimmt's?", stocherte sie und setzte sich neben ihn. Er nickte, dankbar dafür nichts sagen zu müssen.

„George Weasley, was hast du angestellt?"

Ooo

Hermine stand regungslos in ihrer Wohnung, der Wohnung, die sie mit Ron zusammen bewohnte. Obwohl sie für zwei Menschen schon fast zu klein war, kam sie Hermine auf einmal viel zu groß vor. Sie fühlte sich völlig verloren und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte nur ein paar sachen holen, deshalb war sie hergekommen. Und jetzt stand sie hier und wünschte sich, nicht allein zu sein. Sie dachte an George, an seine Schulter, an der sie gelegen hatte, die so anders war, als die von Ron. Kurz verglich sie die beiden im Geist miteinander. Ron war immer lang und schlacksig gewesen. Durch das Aurorentraining hatter er ein wenig Haltung angenommen, doch er wirkte manchmal immernoch, als wäre alles an ihm zu groß. George hingegen war etwas kleiner, dafür aber stabiler, drahtiger. Er wirkte standfester als Ron, so als könnte ihn so schnell nichts umhauen. Wie schön wäre es, sich einfach in seiner Arme fallen zu lassen und diese ganze vedammte Woch hinter sich zu lassen. Wie schön wäre es, sich einfach von George trösten zu lassen und den ganzen blöden Streit zu vergessen.

Die Versuchung war groß, aber Hermine konnte Ron nicht einfach aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen. Sie hatten sich geliebt, sie hatten ein Leben geplant. Wollte sie das wegwerfen? Und dann fiel ihr sein letzter Blick wieder ein. Der Blick, in dem sie keine Liebe mehr gesehen hatte.

Hermine musste weg. Mit einem Aufrufezauber holte sie alles was nötig war aus der Wohnung und verschwand schließlich, ohne zu wissen ob und wann sie zurückkehren würde.


	4. Chapter 4

_Zwischen zwei Wolken_

_Disclaimer: __Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Zusammenfassung: __Nach zwei Jahren, trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher. _

**Kapitel 04: Dämon, gib mich frei**

_Ein Dämon hinter allen Gedanken versperrt mir den Weg zu mir selbst zu kommen  
Den alten Wegen verhaftet dich mich immer nur im Kreise führen  
So bleibt mir nichts als der Glaube daran  
Dass mein Kopf meinem Herzen auch folgen kann  
Für die Kunst oder die Liebe Liebe oder Kunst die Kunst zu lieben_

Als George nach hause kam, empfing ihn ein ungewohnter Duft. Es roch nach Hähnchen. Im ersten Moment glaubte er, seine Mutter wäre heimlich in seine Wohnung eingebrochen, doch als er in die Küche kam, fand er nicht Molly, sondern Hermine, die tatsächlich am Herd stand.

„Du kochst?", fragte er verblüfft.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen, drehte sich aber nicht um.

„Nur wenn ich mich ablenken will", entgegnete sie und beugte sich über einen Topf.

George war feinfühlig genug, nicht zu fragen, wovon sie sich ablenken musste. Er ging zu ihr, um zu sehen, was sie gekocht hatte und bereute es gleich darauf. Als er sich über ihre Schulter beugte, stieg ihm nicht mehr nur der Geruch des Essens in die Nase, sondern auch Hermines Duft. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht seine Nase in ihren Haaren zu vergraben.

„Ich hoffe du hast Hunger", sagte Hermine und riss George aus seinen Gedanken.

„Und was für einen", gestand er.

Ooo

Satt und zufrieden saßen Goerge und Hermine am kleinen Küchentisch. Sie hatten nicht viel geredet, aber es war in Ordnung gewesen. Jetzt allerdings breitete sich eine merkwürdige Stille aus, die George nicht ertragen konnte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er, wie ein kleines Kind.

Hermine blickte ihn entgeistert an. „Was sollten wir denn machen?"

„Keine Ahnung, es ist Samstagabend, wo willst du hin?"

Hermine lächelte. Es war ihr völlig entgangen, dass es Samstag war. Mit Ron war sie viel zu selten ausgegangen, um irgendeine Ahnung von der Partyszene zu haben.

„Ich möchte tanzen gehen", sagte sie schließlich. George lächelte.

„Na dann mach dich hübsch, ich will mit dir angeben."

Ooo

Hermine war kein Partygirl, sie war nur ein paa Mal in einer Muggeldisco gewesen. Kurz nach dem Krieg, als sie eine Zeit bei ihren Eltern verbracht und darüber nachgedacht hatte, ein „normales" Leben zu führen. Sie hatte ein paar alte Kindheitsfreundinnen wiedergetroffen und war mit ihnen ausgegangen. Aber sobald sie sich für Ron entschieden hatte, hatte sie diesen Teil von sich hinter sich gelassen.

Und jetzt stand sie hier mitten auf der Tanzfläche eines kleinen Muggelclubs und ließ sich einfach von der Musik treiben. Ihr Kopf war leer, alle Gedanken wurden vom lauten Bass übertönt, den Rest erledigten die Mojitos, die George und sie tranken.

Der stand am Rand der Tanzfläche und beobachtete sie. Sie trug ein süßes kleines Sommerkleid, das gleichzeitig unschuldig und sexy wirkte und war nur leicht geschminkt. Sie tanzte nicht besonders lasziv und doch konnte George seine Augen nicht von ihr lassen.

Hermine erhaschte seinen Blick und hatte das Gefühl rot zu werden. Wie lange war es her, dass sie einen solchen Blick auf sich gespürt hatte?

Sie bewegte sich langsam, irgendwie immernoch tanzend auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an. George konnte nicht anders und lächelte zurück. Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Moment tatsächlich glücklich.

„Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?", fragte George, dem nichts besseres einfiel.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich denke ich hatte genug. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

„Früh", entgegnete George und beide lachten.

„Wir sollten nach hause gehen", entschied Hermine schließlich.

George nickte, aber er fürchtete sich auch wieder mit ihr allein zu sein. Wer sollte ihn denn dann davon abhalten, einfach über sie herzufallen?

Hermine bemerkte seinen abwesenden Blick und seine verspannte Körperhaltung, beschloss aber abzuwarten.

Sie apparierten zurück in Georges Wohnung, in der es still und dunkel war. Einen Moment starrten sie sich in der Dunkelheit an. Hermine konnte Georges Augen erkennen, die auf ihr ruhten. Aber siek konnte nicht in sie hinein sehen.

„Lumos", flüsterte George und seine Stimme klang heiser. Die Lichter in der Wohnung gingen an und jetzt konnte Hermine ihn richtig sehen. Der Blick mit dem er sie bedachte beunruhigte sie ein wenig. In dem kleinen Club, mit all den Menschen drumherum hatte sie es nicht gestört, dass er sie so angeguckt hatte, aber hier...

Ooo

George konnte sich nicht rühren, er musste sie einfach anstarren. Er glaubte, wenn er auch nur zwinkern würde, wäre sie weg. Er bemerkte, dass sich ihr Ausdruck ein wenig änderte. Hatte sie Angst vor ihm?

„George?", durchbrach ihre zitternde Stimme die Stille. Und als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, umfasste George ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen und küsste sie.

Er merkte, dass sie vor Schreck ganz steif geworden war, doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab. Und dann plötzlich, spürte er ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, spürte wie sich ihre Lippen öffneten.

Ooo

Hermine kam als erste wieder zu Sinnen. Sie löste sich und schob George von sich weg.

„Warte", sagte sie. „Wir dürfen das nicht tun."

George schien wie aus einem Traum erwacht zu sein und wandte den Blick ab. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein.

„Du hast Recht. Es tut mir leid", brachte er kleinlaut hervor.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, es ist auch meine Schuld", entgegnete Hermine.

George raufte sich die Haare.

„Nein, nein es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte diese Gefühle nicht zulassen dürfen, bitte Entschuldige Hermine. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

„George, warte!", rief ihm Hermine hinterher. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.

„Ich fühle doch genauso, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich fühle mich auch zu dir hingezogen. Es ist nur..."

„Ich bin Rons Bruder", beendete er ihren Satz.

„Ja", flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

„Wir sollten schafen gehen."

Ooo

Hermine lag allein im Bett, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie hatte es wirklich versucht. Hatte Schäfchen gezählt, hatte versucht sich an schwierige Zaubertrankformeln zu erinnern, aber sie lag immernoch wach. Der Gedanke an Georges Lippen auf ihren ließ sie nicht schlafen. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt, so einfach. Hatte sie tatsächlich tiefe Gefühle für George? Sie verneinte diese Frage im Geiste. Nein, sie würde nicht behaupten, dass sie wirklich in ihn verliebt wäre, aber es fühlte sich gut an, ihn zu berühren, seine Nähe zu spüren. Es jagte ein Kribbeln durch ihren Körper, dass sie so nicht kannte. Hermine seufzte frustriert und setzte sich auf. Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn. Sie konnte sich selbst nicht belügen, ihr Körper machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Was sollte es, sie war eine freie Frau und kein Kind mehr. Mit diesem Gedanken stand sie auf und ging wildentschlossen ins Wohnzimmer.

Ooo

George schrak hoch, als er plötzlich ein Last auf sich spürte und etwas, das seine Haut kitzelte.

Hermine hockte auf ihm und hatte sich über ihn gebäugt. Sie küsste grade seinen Hals.

„Hermine", entfuhr es ihm erschrocken.

„Schhhh", machte diese.

„Hermine, wir sollten nicht..."

Weiter kam er nicht, weil sie einfach küsste. Er spürte ihre bestimmende Art in diesem Kuss und wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte. Als sie seine Lippen freigab versuchte er es erneut.

„Wir sollten..."

„Wir sollten aufhören an andere zu denken und anfangen uns um uns selbst zu kümmern", unterbacht ihn Hermine und zog sich ihr dünnes Top über den Kopf.

Er starrte sie an, ließ schließlich seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Hals zu ihren Brüsten gleiten.

„Du sollst mich nicht heiraten, George Weasley, aber bitte schlaf mit mir."

Das ließ George aus seiner Trance erwachen. Er richtete sich auf, griff mit einer Hand in ihre Locken und küsste sie stürmich, während die andere Hand ihren Körper erkundetete.

Er spürte, wie sie an seinem T-Shirt zerrte und tastete nach seinem Zaubertstab auf dem Tisch. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, zauberte er kurzerhand ihre restlichen Kleider weg. Merlin, wie er es liebte ein Zauberer zu sein.

Jetzt konnte er jeden Zentimeter von Hermines Haut spüren. Er zog sie noch näher an sich, spürte ihre Brust an seine gepresst und ließ ein leises Keuchen seiner Kehle entrinnen. Erst da hörte er Hermines leise Seufzer. Sie hockte immer noch auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Langsam fuhr er mit den Händen an ihren Seiten hinunter, während er mit seinem Mund ihre Brüste neckte. Mit erstaunlicher Kraft hob er schließlich ihre Hüfte an und platzierte sie über seiner.

Er blickte sie noch einmal fragend an, obwohl er wusste, dass es kein zurück gab.

„Mach schon", forderte Hermine und beugte ihren Kopf ein wenig, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

George wartete nicht länger, konnte nicht länger warten. Er ließ sie auf sich gleiten und wusste, dass er verloren war.


	5. Chapter 5

_Zwischen zwei Wolken_

_Disclaimer: __Alle Personen und Orte des Harry Potter – Universums gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verfolge keine kommerziellen Absichten mit dieser Fanfiction. _

_Zusammenfassung: __Nach zwei Jahren, trennen sich Ron und Hermine. Doch als Ron einen Unfall hat, verkompliziert sich alles. Dass Hermine bei George Unterschlupf findet, macht es auch nicht einfacher. _

_Anmerkung:__ Äh, ja. Liest noch jemand? Irgendwie kam dieses Kapitel über mich. Vielen Dank an alle, die die Geschichte bis hierher gelesen haben. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich sie irgendwann mal zu Ende schreibe. Die Hälfte haben wir jetzt jedenfalls schon. _

**Kapitel 05: Wenn er küsst, bleibt keine Frage offen.**

_Im 7. Himmel auf Wolke Nummer 9  
Liegt 'n Kumpel von mir  
Und sicher glaubt er grad, dass er träumt  
Denn gestern Nacht ist ihm was Gutes passiert_

Als George am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, grinste er und tastete nach Hermine. Doch die war nicht da. Stirnrunzelnd blickte George sich um und lauschte in die stille Wohnung. Nirgends war auch nur ein Zeichen von ihr. Er stand auf und suchte in allen Zimmern nach ihr, was schnell ging, denn allzu groß war die Wohnung nicht. In der Küche wurde er schließlich fündig. Ein Zettel lag auf dem Tisch mit einer schlichten, kurzen Nachricht:

_Bin in meiner Wohnung, komm vorbei, wenn du wach bist._

_Hermine_

George duschte schnell und zog sich etwas über, bevor er sich seinen Zauberstab schnappte und in die Wohnung von Ron und Hermine apparierte. Er fragte sich, warum sie nach der letzten Nacht hierher zurückgekehrt war. Wollte sie jetzt schon vor ihm flüchten? Er spürte einen kleinen Stich bei diesem Gedanken, verdrängte ihn aber schnell wieder. Sie hätte ihn kaum hierher bestellt, wenn sie ihn nicht sehen wollte, oder? Das Wohnzimmer war leer und er fragte sich, wo sie steckte.

„Hermine?", rief er laut und bekam prompt eine Antwort.

„Im Schlafzimmer", hörte er Hermines gedämpfte Stimme. Er musste sich kurz orientieren, er war erst einmal hier gewesen. Aber schließlich fand er sie. Das Schlafzimmer war nicht mehr wirklich als solches wiederzuerkennen. Es sah mehr aus wie ein sehr unaufgeräumtes Lager eines Modeladens. Überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verteilt. Das Bett konnte man kaum noch sehen, weil darauf ausgebreitet lauter Röcke, Hosen und Blusen lagen. Am Boden stapelten sich Pullover und T-Shirts. In einer Ecke sah George einen Haufen Socken und Unterwäsche und er glaubte auch einen Bikini zu erkennen, richtete dann seinen Blick aber doch lieber auf Hermine, die in diesem Chaos herumwuselte, in nichts als einem rosa Slip und einem weißen Top. Sie zog ständig mehr Kleidungsstücke aus Schubladen, zog sie sich über und schmiss sie dann entweder aufs Bett oder auf den Boden.

„Was um Merlins Willen tust du da?", wollte George schließlich wissen, den die ganze Situation ziemlich überforderte.

„Ich sortiere meinen Kleiderschrank", antwortete Hermine schlicht.

„Aber warum? Und warum jetzt?", fragte George.

„Ich wollte das schon seit einiger Zeit machen und heute Morgen hatte ich einfach die Energie dazu. Ich bin schon fertig mit den Hosen und den meisten Oberteilen. Jetzt sind die Röcke dran", sagte sie und nahm einen Rock von einem Stapel zu ihrer Rechten. Er war knielang, grau und ziemlich unspektakulär und Hermine zog ihn schnell wieder aus, legte ihn aufs Bett zu ein paar anderen, die ebenfalls alle recht langweilig aussahen und schnappte sich den nächsten.

„Nach was für einem Prinzip funktioniert das hier?", wollte George schließlich wissen, als er sich einen Stuhl herangezogen hatte, auf dem er sich niederlassen konnte, um das ganze Spektakel bequem betrachten zu können.

„Alles was ich behalte kommt aufs Bett, der Rest auf den Boden", erklärte Hermine, die grade einen alten, braunen Wollrock auf den Boden warf. George sah sich an, was sie bereits aussortiert hatte und fischte einen lila Minirock in Rüschenoptik hervor.

„Das hast du getragen?", fragte er Hermine verwundert. Die zog sich grade einen weiteren Rock aus und stand nun wieder in Unterwäsche vor ihm. George dachte kurz, dass diese Situation sich viel komischer anfühlen sollte. Sie hatten grade erst miteinander geschlafen, es gab so viele offene Fragen, alles müsste sich kompliziert und merkwürdig anfühlen. Aber das tat es nicht. Selbst Hermines mangelnde Bekleidung ließ keine seltsame Spannung aufkommen. Und George fand, dass das ziemlich cool war. Hermine riss ihm den Rock aus den Händen und lachte.

„Den hab ich mal mit Ginny in Muggellondon gekauft, ich glaube ich hab ihn nur ein einziges Mal getragen. Warte mal, ich hatte irgendwo noch ein Top dazu. Und sie verschwand kurz in dem kleinen Wandschrank. Als sie wieder heraus kam, trug sie den fürchterlichen Rock und ein noch viel fürchterliches, ebenfalls gerüschtes Shirt in einem etwas blasseren Lilaton. George fiel fast vor Lachen vom Stuhl.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich mir dabei gedachte habe", sagte Hermine und fiel in sein Gelächter ein. Dann zog sie den Rock wieder aus und warf ihn zurück auf den Stapel mit den aussortierten Kleidern. Doch George hatte schon die nächste vermeidliche Modesünde gefunden, die noch in dem unsortierten Stapel lag. Es war ebenfalls ein Minirock, dieses Mal in einem blassen Rosa und unten leicht ausgestellt.

„Und wie entschuldigst du das hier?", wollte er nun von Hermine wissen, die inzwischen auch das lila Shirt losgeworden war.

„Hah, spotte nur, Elender", sagte sie, nahm ihm den Rock ab und verschwand erneut im Wandschrank. George ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück sinken.

„Den hab ich nur aus Jux anprobiert, aber dann musste ich feststellen, dass er seine Lächerlichkeit verliert, sobald man ihn trägt", rief sie ihm aus dem Schrank heraus zu und als sie schließlich wieder zum Vorschein kam, musste George ihr Recht geben. Zusammen mit einem schlichten weißen T-Shirt ließ er Hermine ganz und gar nicht lächerlich aussehen, sondern verdammt süß, wie George sich eingestehen musste.

„Das ist das überraschendste Kleidungsstück, das ich besitze", erklärte Hermine, die sich selbst im Spiegel betrachtete und gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass George gar nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl saß. Erst als sie sich zu Seite drehte, merkte sie, dass er neben sie getreten war. In seinen Augen glitzerte etwas und Hermine musste schmunzeln, dann stellt sie sich leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war stürmisch und ließ keinen Raum für Spekulationen, wohin er führen würde.

„Ich entschuldige mich für meinen Hohn", sagte George als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten. „Dieser Rock ist wirklich wunderbar." Er ließ seine Hände zu ihren Hüften und dann nach vorne wandern. „Aber darf ich ihn dir trotzdem ausziehen?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie", antwortete Hermine und küsste ihn erneut hungrig, währen er den Knopf und den Reißverschluss des Rockes öffnete und ihn von ihrem Körper gleiten ließ. Dann hob er sie an und trug sie zum Bett, auf dem immer noch Klamotten lagen. Als er sie absetzte spannte sie sich an und ließ von ihm ab.

„Nicht hier", raunte sie ihm zu und er verstand, hob sie erneut an und disapparierte mit ihr zurück in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer.

Ooo

Das Schuldgefühl, das Hermine eben noch überkommen hatte, als sie mit einem anderen Mann als Ron in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, verflog, sobald sie diesen Ort verließ. Ihr war kurz schwindelig vom Apparieren, doch Georges Hände, die ihr jetzt den Rest ihrer spärlichen Kleidung vom Körper rissen, ließen dies schnell vergehen. Wieder ertappte sich Hermine dabei, George mit Ron zu vergleichen, der in allem was er tat immer viel ruhiger und bedächtiger gewesen war. George war stürmisch, leidenschaftlich und mitreißend. Ron hatte sich Zeit gelassen, war langsam und vorsichtig gewesen. Hermine hatte das am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gut gefallen, doch nach und nach war die innige Vertrautheit, die er sie hatte spüren lassen zu Routine geworden. Dass Fehlen von Leidenschaft hatte sie beunruhigt und enttäuscht. Dass sie so sehr auf Georges Aktionen ansprach, zeigte ihr, wie sehr sie sich etwas mehr Engagement von Ron gewünscht hätte. Georges Lippen auf ihrer Haut ließen sie aus ihren Gedankenspielen auftauchen. Es war als hätte sie ihren Körper noch nie so sehr gespürt. Er ließ sie erschaudern, als er sich mit seiner Zunge einen Weg von ihren Brüsten hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel bahnte und als er schließlich weiter nach unten glitt, waren alle Gedanken an Ron plötzlich aus ihrem Gehirn gelöscht.

Ooo

George spielte mit einer Strähne von Hermines Haar. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust wie einem kitschigen Liebesfilm der Muggel. Er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, scheiterte aber daran. In seinem Kopf wirbelte es. Er dachte kurz daran, was sie grade getan hatte und dann dachte er an den lächerlichen Rock und grinste. Er fühlte sich ziemlich dämlich. Wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager. Und dann merkte er, dass er Hunger hatte. Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen.

„Wir sollten was essen", schlug Hermine vor.

„Du kannst Gedanken lesen", antwortete George.

„Hast du was Essbares im Haus?", wollte sie wissen.

„Mhhh, ein paar Cracker vielleicht", musste George zugeben. Hermine erhob sich aus dem Bett und zog sich ihre Unterwäsche wieder an.

„Na schön, dann werden wir wohl raus müssen. Komm schon, es ist ein herrlicher Tag. Den sollte man nicht im Bett verbringen", sagte sie. George schlang einen Arm von hinten um ihre Hüfte und zog sie ein Stück zurück. Dann setzte er ein einen kleinen Kuss auf ihren Rücken, knapp oberhalb des Saums ihres Slips. „Aber es ist so schön im Bett", sagte er und es klang fast, als würde er schnurren. Hermine machte sich von ihm los und ging lachend in Richtung Bad.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Picknick?", fragte sie und drehte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Mhhhh, ich wüsste da ein nettes Plätzchen", entgegnete George und erhob sich ebenfalls, um ihr ins Bad zu folgen.

Ooo

Nachdem sie alles Nötige für ein Picknick besorgt hatten, apparierten sie zu einem kleinen See, der mitten in einem Wald versteckt war. Ein kleines Boot lag am Ufer und es gab eine Holzhütte, die Hermine an Hagrids Behausung in Hogwarts erinnerte.

„Wem gehört die?", frage Hermine und George lächelte sie an.

„Mir", sagte er und Hermine starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Er hörte auf zu lächeln, als er weitersprach. "Fred und ich haben das Grundstück hier gekauft, kurz nachdem wir mit dem Laden Erfolg hatten. Wir wollte ein Plätzchen, um mal aus der Stadt rauzukommen", erklärte er.

„Aber da hättet ihr doch in den Fuchsbau gekonnt", sagte Hermine.

„Na ja, da ist es nicht grade ruhig oder? Wir wollten etwas nur für uns. Ein Versteck sozusagen." Er sah ein wenig traurig aus und Hermine wusste, dass er an Fred dachte. Dass dieser Ort hier ihnen gehört hatte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.

„Es ist wunderschön, George", sagte sie sanft und ein Lächeln kehrte zurück auf sein Gesicht.

„Außerdem kann man hier nackt baden, ohne dass man beobachtet wird", brachte er schließlich heraus und kassierte einen Knuff von Hermine.

Sie breiteten eine Decke am Ufer aus und packten ihren Picknickkorb aus. Sie hatten solchen Hunger, dass sie alles aufaßen, was sie gekauft hatten und schließlich satt und zufrieden auf der Decke lagen und in den blauen Nachmittagshimmel starrten, über den weiße Wolken zogen.

„George", sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Ja?"

„Fühlst du dich komisch?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nein, wieso? Ist dir schlecht vom Essen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine das…mit uns", sagte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. Er starrte weiter in den Himmel und schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Nein", sagte er schließlich. „Und du? Findest du es komisch?"

„Nein", antwortete sie. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass es komisch sein würde, aber das ist es nicht. Es ist…ich weiß nicht…"

„Einfach gut?", schlug George vor.

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine und als sie nach seiner Hand griff, sah er sie endlich an. Und in seinem Blick spiegelte sich, was sie fühlte. Geborgenheit, Wärme und der Wunsch, diesen einen Moment festhalten zu können.


End file.
